


Bob and Ellie

by windandthestars



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Magnus go undercover.</p><p>Another inning passes and he buys her popcorn, pegging her with butter-drenched pieces when he sees her attention wandering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bob and Ellie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hobbes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbes/gifts).



It was the same old game, the same roles, the same dynamic, only this time Magnus was nervous. "Are you sure about this?"

"We've done this a million times before."

"I know." She sighs and fiddles with the stack of brochures he had picked up in the lobby while they were waiting to check in.

"But-" he supplies for her and she winces.

"You know I know nothing about this game."

"It's not a game Magnus," he can't help but tease, "it's baseball. You've been to plenty of games before. I know you have. Not everyone there knows all the stats like I do. They’re there to have fun."

She sighs, still looking unsure and runs a hand over the jersey he had laid out for her. "You're not going to paint yourself blue, or wear one of those" she gestures, "foam abominations are you?"

"Don't be ridiculous I haven't done that since a friend dragged me to a football game in college."

She nods, almost absently and he walks over to rest his chin against her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist. "This is you and me out having fun."

"On a date."

He hums and she relaxes a bit.

"Undercover."

"Don't think about that."

"Don't think about what?" Magnus shift impatiently. "I'm 43, working retail. I probably don't know a thing about anything remotely interesting, or have any idea where to buy clothes that look anywhere near decent on me. In almost two hundred years I've never been any of those things."

"Breathe." Will murmurs cutting her off. "You know the important bits. You know all about me, my part time vet practice. You always know the best places to eat and the best spot to go hiking on any given day. You know all the local flora and fauna. We're the perfect mark."

"Ellie and Bob." She mutters back.

"Bob is such a horrible name."

"It's easy to remember." She smiles. "It suits you too, with all this messy hair, the plaid, and the mud you're tracking all over our room."

"I'm taking a shower. Don't worry. Now get dressed and find us some place to eat before the game. Nothing too gushy romantic but this is supposed to be our anniversary."

"Burgers." Magnus groans, turning to watch him grin at her. "That means burgers doesn't it?"

"Or something as equally uncivilized," he shrugs.

 

 

She's picked out an upscale burger joint my the time he wanders out of the bathroom. She's also shrugged on the shirt although she's refused to button it and judging by the wrinkling along the back, has been tugging on the front rather incessantly.

"You're half naked." She frowns as he runs a towel through his hair.

"I'm also half dry." He notes dryly, ducking as she throws his clothes at him, shirt and jeans one after the other.

It's hard not to laugh but he holds off. Despite her restlessness, she's relaxing into Ellie. The nervousness now is as much Ellie's dislike of the big city as it is Magnus' fussing over details of the op.

"Come here, let me button you up." He smiles as he slides his belt into place watching her flip through yet another brochure.

"In a minute."

"Ellie," he tries the name out softly, waiting a moment before stepping forward to draw her away from the bed. She's still fidgety, but she doesn't fight him as he does up her shirt and winds her hair up into a bun. This is more Kate's thing, real life, gritty on the streets. She's still working a case in Tampa though and this isn't the sort of thing that would wait.

"Are you sure the accent's ok?"

He runs a hand over her shoulder, smoothing out a wrinkle as a concession to Magnus' more proper side. "It's fine. Now let's get going before we manage to miss the big game."

 

 

By the time they've ordered and found a table Will's enthusiasm over the impending game has rubbed off enough that Magnus has forgotten the tens of things she'd been worried about and she's set about teasing him.

"You've got ketchup on your nose."

"No I don't." He leans back, knowing full well what she's intending.

"Yes you do." She laughs leaning across the table to wipe her thumb over his nose smearing it with the red condiment. "See?" She holds up her thumb and he rolls his eyes, wiping at his nose with the back of his hand.

"You can be so impossible."

Magnus grins. "I know."

 

 

She pulls a face as he downs another beer and he leans over to chuckle low against her ear. "No sporting event is civilized enough to serve decent wine."

She swats at his arm and tells him to "pay attention before you miss something." and he slides back over into his proper seat.

Another inning passes and he buys her popcorn, pegging her with butter-drenched pieces when he sees her attention wandering.

 

 

She disappears partway through the final inning, heading toward the bathrooms. He finds her leaning against the concrete wall beside the door as the crowd streams out of the grandstand.

“Miss me?” She laughs as he draws closer and he shakes his head, smiling amused.

"I though perhaps you had fallen in." He teases as she winds a hand in the front of his shirt pulling them closer together, her chin tipping up slightly.

"You know they don't close the bathrooms for cleaning for at least another half an hour."

"No." He says firmly, despite the fact he's grinning. "No way."

"It's our anniversary." Magnus pouts and he groans suddenly understanding what had kept her attention away from the game. She had been planning this, plotting, catching snippets of conversations, thinking up excuses, explanations, arguments to win him over. Ellie may be sweet but Helen Magnus, she was the devil in disguise.

"If we get caught-" He warns her when he realizes she's intent on staying put until he changes his mind, regardless of the looks they're beginning to get as they clog up the hallway. It's not so much a warning to Ellie, Ellie he suspected couldn't give a flying fuck, but to Magnus. He wasn't about to blow the entire op because Magnus had a thing for public restrooms.

"Oh come on, come on." She's practically bouncing as she pulls him down the cement lined corridor. "We won't be long I promise."


End file.
